There are a number of pads or trays with unitary partitions. Exemplary of the various styles are Barrett, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,433 granted Feb. 22, 1966; Kim, U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,919 granted June 27, 1967; Kuchenbecher, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,958,452 granted Nov. 1, 1960 and 3,014,632 granted Dec. 26, 1961; Shanahan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,213 granted June 18, 1957; Curran, U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,223 granted Sept. 14, 1976; Royce, U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,191 granted July 7, 1970; and Grant, U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,289 granted May 21, 1968.